To visit his grandmother, Omar takes a motorcycle 4.87 kilometers and a scooter 2.07 kilometers. How many kilometers is Omar's journey in total?
To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on scooter = total distance. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ Omar travels 6.94 kilometers in total.